Asuntos de Magos
by Pluma Desatada
Summary: En un mundo donde algunas personas tienen magia, ellos son obligados a trabajar para el estado o repudiados. Tony Stark es el CEO de la empresa número uno del mundo en tecnología y armas anti-psiónicas. Loki Olson, un mago poderoso que renegó su deber, sueña de un futuro mejor en el que ya no es perseguido por el gobierno. Un día, sus caminos chocan violentamente. FROSTIRON


**Resumen Completo**

En un mundo donde las personas que nacen con la capacidad de manipular la magia se ven obligados a elegir entre ser ciudadanos de segunda clase y trabajar para el gobierno en lo que equivale a esclavitud moderna, Tony Stark es el CEO de la empresa número uno del mundo en tecnología y armas anti-psiónicas.

Loki Olson, un brujo criado por el partidario más acérrimo de la regulación anti-magia, sueña de un futuro mejor en el que ya no es perseguido por el gobierno, y trabaja para hacerlo realidad.

Un día, sus caminos chocan violentamente.

**Notas**

Este fic es mi entrada para el frostironbang. En inglés, tiene algo como 92k de largo, así que sean pacientes por favor, la estoy traduciendo de a poquito.

Mi artista fue xkalisto, quien me regaló fantásticas obras de arte, que iré añadiendo mezcladas con la historia misma. El masterpost arte se puede encontrar en tumblr. Pidanmelo y les paso el link.

Espero que disfruten!

* * *

**Asuntos de Magos: Prólogo (Lado A)**

**Pluma Desatada**

* * *

Loki tenía tres años cuando se dio cuenta que no era normal.

Hasta ese momento, como cualquier otro niño, no había en nadie más que en sí mismo. No se había dado cuenta de que él era el único en todo el orfanato que podía llamar a los juguetes a su cama desde donde las gobernantas los guardabas, bajo llave en un ropero dos pisos más abajo, con un simple movimiento de la mano, ni que las imágenes en los libros ilustrados que leía se movías para él y solo él.

La directora, la señora Nichols, se enteró un día gracias a que todos alguno de los otros mocosos fue a llorarle que Loki estaba durmiendo con su osito de peluche favorito o alguna tontería similar. Esto le ganó a Loki unos azotes muy públicos por supuestamente haber –robado los juguetes,– las pulseras de oro de la directora tintineando con cada golpe en el pequeño trasero.

A Loki, a quien nunca había sido nunca castigado por nada hasta ese momento, le había parecido una paliza tremenda.

Después, una vez que las masas ignorantes de críos fueron apaciguados y expulsados de la habitación, la señora Nichols le llevó aparte y le explicó en términos muy claros que nunca más debía utilizar su magia, o bien los policías se lo llevarían. Ni siquiera si realmente quería algo o si se tropezaba y se lastimaba la rodilla y le dolía mucho; Loki se aseguró de preguntar.

Fue un despertar violento: no sólo Loki dio cuenta de que lo que hizo fue magia, la misma magia que hacían todos los adultos malos en el libros de cuentos que la señorita Julie les leía antes de acostarse, y que era necesario que ocultarla, sino que también perdió su objetivo en la vida, dado que hasta ese momento había querido ser policía cuando creciera.

Así que encontró un nuevo objetivo en la vida (que no era demasiado duro, considerando que cambian cada semana más o menos a esa edad) y trató muy, muy duramente de dejar de usar sus poderes de monstruo antinatural. Eso también fue cuando comenzó a enfermarse todo el tiempo y por las cosas más comunes, pero la señora Nichols, quien también sufría de la misma aflicción, dijo que no se preocupara, que era normal.

* * *

Loki tenía seis años cuando fue adoptado por primera vez.

La adopción no duró.

Era muy listo para entonces, aunque muy propenso a los resfriados y contusiones. Se había acostumbrado a permanecer en el interior y leer libros o hacer tarea en vez de ir a la zona de juegos y correr, gritar, chocarse con otros niños y, en general, ser una molestia para los adultos ocupados, como los otros niños. No podía permitirse el lujo. La señora. Nichols sabía que era un monstruo como en las historias, al igual que lo era ella, así que tenía que comportarse realmente bien para compensarlo.

La pareja que lo adoptó, el Sr. y la Sra. Hargis, eran gente de alta que querían un niño porque tener hijos estaba en boga entre sus amigos, pero que no querían ninguno de los problemas inherentes a tener uno. Eligieron a Loki porque era tranquilo y se quedaba donde le decían.

A Loki le encantaba esto porque significaba ropa nueva que nadie había usado antes que él y libros a los cuales no les faltaban páginas o se caían a pedazos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para estar siempre lavado y limpio y obedecer todas las reglas.

Entonces, un día, sus nuevos padres fueron a su habitación para despertarlo para ir la escuela y encontraron a todos sus numerosos juguetes flotando por toda la habitación, dando vueltas alrededor de Loki mientras dormía.

Loki se encontró de nuevo en el orfanato ese mismo día, sin su ropa o sus libros nuevos, y sin el perro de peluche que había llamado Fenris. Tuvo suerte de que los Hargis temían demasiado el escándalo como para informar a las autoridades y dejar que se supiera que habían albergado un usuario de magia natural.

La adopción sólo había durado una semana.

La experiencia le enseñó dos cosas. Una, que tratar de no ser un monstruo era estúpido porque se escapaba de todos modos en los momentos más inesperados, por lo que debe ser uno y aprenden a ocultarse mejor. Dos, que nada bueno dura, por lo que no se debe molestar a apegarse a las cosas.

* * *

Loki tenía ocho años cuando fue adoptado por los Olson. Era la tercera vez que lo adoptaban, y también fue la última.

Su salud había mejorado mucho para este entonces, y él era tan inteligente que no sólo se había saltado tres años en la escuela sino que también había engañado con éxito el control obligatorio estatal de los siete años que el gobierno había instaurado para hallar a la gente como él. Su magia no era muy fuerte, pero tenía un control muy preciso sobre ella gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado practicando en su habitación sin que nadie lo note.

Los Olson tenían un hijo, Thor, de doce años. Él era rubio, gordo, fuerte y, en opinión de Loki, terriblemente estúpido, lo que le permitió amar a muerte a su nuevo hermano a pesar de que la fría recepción de éste.

No le creyó a Loki ni durante un segundo cuando el pequeño le sugirió (muy groseramente, podríamos añadir) que prefería quedarse en casa y leer libros Sweet Valley que jugar con Thor, el insulto más repugnante Loki pudo inventar sobre tan corto aviso. Thor sólo arrugó la cara, se quejó –Ugh, pero esos son para las niñas,– evidentemente no entendiendo el chiste, y arrastró a Loki al jardín para explorar los 'bosques' detrás de la casa.

A continuación, la exploración se volvió juego, donde Thor era el héroe y Loki, como era de esperarse, la malvada bruja del bosque.

Loki, queriendo asustarlo para que lo dejara en paz, se esforzó por ser extra espeluznante y aterrador, e incluso usó magia para los efectos especiales.

Thor, contrariamente a lo que Loki había predicho, pensó que era increíblemente genial y que Loki hacía de la mejor bruja malvada del mundo.

Jugaron hasta caer la noche.

En algún momento, Thor, en su inocencia, le mostró a Loki cómo él también podía hacer que algunas chispa salieran de su mano. Después de eso, en vez de jugar a los cazadores de brujas, jugaron sólo las brujas, el electrocutándose y haciéndose tropezar.

Loki nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

* * *

Loki tenía diez años cuando él y Thor comenzaron la secundaria.

De repente, ser joven e inteligente era una maldición. Ser pálido y delgado y tener el pelo negro le hizo aún más un objetivo de todos los matones, porque todo el mundo sabía que todos esos asesinos, violadores, criminales Números tenían el pelo negro. Sin embargo, Loki podía contar con Thor, que ya a los catorce años no era tanto una montaña de grasa como una de masa muscular, y por lo tanto más grande que la mayoría de las matones del colegio.

Pero luego Thor fue haciendo nuevos amigos y pasando menos tiempo con Loki, protegiéndolo. Y después se puso de novio con la chica del grupo, Sif, lo que terminó de ocupar su ya muy llena agenda. Loki, quien la odiaba con pasión por arrebatarle a su mejor amigo, la maldijo para que todo su hermoso cabello dorado se cayera de su cabeza y luego creciera negro, dándole el signo del mal.

Ni siquiera los otros nerds quisieron intercambiar palabra con Loki después de eso, ya que todo el mundo sabía que había hecho magia sobre Sif, aunque nadie pudo probarlo.

Así que se quedaba en casa cuando podía, huyendo de las grandes multitudes. Cuando Frigga, la madre de Thor, le preguntó acerca de las contusiones, Loki le mintió y le dijo que los había conseguido durante la clase de educación física. El Sr. Olson, el padre de Thor, fue a hablar con la escuela acerca de obligar a una criatura de diez años de edad a hacer deporte con niños cuatro años mayor que él, ahorrando Loki la molestia de asistir a educación física o de sufrir las 'reuniones' en los vestuarios después de la clase.

Loki así aprendió que las mentiras no sólo lo podían sacar de problemas inmediatos, sino que también podían ser utilizadas para manipular a la gente para que le diera lo que quería, sin necesidad de usar magia.

Usó el tiempo extra de manera constructiva, investigando más magia, practicando, experimentando. Se enseñó a sí mismo cómo elaborar pociones y a inscribir magia en algo sólo con runas, y desarrolló un sistema de sigaldría para manipular la magia libre para hacer lo que él quería sin usar una gota de su propia reserva. En esencia, se convirtió, sin el conocimiento de nadie, en uno de los usuarios de magia con mejor relación de costo y beneficio en sus hechizos.

Usó estas habilidades para jugar bromas pesadas a sus enemigos, bromas que iban desde lo educativo a lo lisa y llanamente cruel. Arregló todo para que el laboratorio de química se llenara de gases lacrimógenos cuando entrala el curso de su agresor principal. Él llenó varios casilleros en el gimnasio con anchoas para que todos olieran mal, después que estos lo empujaran al barro durante una competencia donde todo el mundo estaba obligado a participar. Manipuló las duchas para que todo aquel que las utilizara se volviera azul. Robó las pruebas de los maestros y las pasó a sus compañeros con todas las respuestas equivocadas.

Cubrió sus rastros tan bien que era raro que lo culparan a él, y cuando lo hacían, simplemente bastaba con que le permitieran hablar y nadie le ponía ningñun castigo.

En el momento en que se graduó, llegando al final de sus doce años de vida, no tenía amigos y no podía hablar con Thor sin terminar con un puñetazo en la cara o algo peor. Su magia, alimentado por la ira y el resentimiento, era más fuerte y más destructiva que nunca.

* * *

Loki tenía catorce años y estaba la mitad de sus estudios de licenciatura con una beca completa cuando hizo su primer amigo.

Bueno, 'amigo' es quizá una exageración.

El profesor de Historia de la Psiónica y su Influencia en la Sociedad Moderna, el Dr. Stephen Strange, dedujo que Loki era mágico. Y en vez de delatarlo a las autoridades, le dijo a Loki que él también tenía magia y se ofreció a enseñarle.

El uso de magia no autorizada por el Estado estaba totalmente en contra de la ley, y más aún la enseñanza de fuera entornos muy regulados, por lo que Loki no se preocupó de que fuera una trampa cuando aceptó.

Aunque Loki había pensado que iba a ser aprendiz del Dr. Strange, resultó que había una pequeña pero real comunidad oculta de usuarios de la magia, castrados y no, aunque preferían los términos menos políticamente correctos de 'brujas' y 'hechiceros'. Inclusive tenían un foro y un chat en internet, extremadamente bien encriptado, para comunicarse con otras celdas de hechiceros en otras universidades, llamado la Paranet. Strange mismo, a través de años de estudio, se había alcanzado el rango de Mago, porque resultó que sí, la comunidad mágica estaba organizada, y los doctores en magia tenían títulos propios.

Era increíble.

Así que Loki permaneció en la Universidad incluso después de haber terminado, aparentemente para iniciar un título de posgrado, en el cual trabajaba en su tiempo libre, pero en realidad para continuar su estudio de la magia, disfrutando de la compañía de personas que eran como él. Se hizo oficialmente un mejor amigo, Victor Von Doom y, para su deleite, también una hermosa e inteligente novia, Leena Moran, Amora a sus amigos.

La vida era buena.

* * *

Loki tenía diecisiete años y estudiaba para ser un mago cuando se aprobó la nueva ley que permitía el uso privado de Arcanistas.

El Estado había hecho desde tiempos immemoriales exámenes periódicos para atrapar psiónicos y separarlos de las personas normales — por ejemplo, las pruebas estandarizadas se los siete, catorce y veintiún años — pero la gente inteligente sabía cómo pasarlos sin caer en la red, sabía cómo ocultar y reprimir su magia con la preparación suficiente.

Pero luego de esta ley, la Unidad Contra Magia, la UCM, se interesó repentinamente en la captura de psiónicos. Comenzaron a cazarlos activamente, subrepticiamente por supuesto. Las autoridades mandaron otros exámenes aleatorios, como el establecimiento de detectores de magia en los accesos a los centros comerciales, u obligar a los hospitales y clínicas a hacer pruebas sus pacientes sin su conocimiento.

Un mes después de que la Ley de Arrendamiento de Arcanistas saliera, Amora fue capturada durante una visita a su ginecólogo. Ella debería haberlo visto venir cuando el secretario le dijo que su médico habitual no podía atenderla y que habría un reemplazo tomando sus pacientes.

Le pusieron esposas, el nuevo modelo, incluso, diseñado por el mismísimo Howard Stark y producido por Industrias Stark. Luego le dieron la opción entre seguir siendo ciudadana, solo que sin derecho a votar o solicitar préstamos, o convertirse en una Arcanista Estatal, un perro del gobierno, y trabajar para ellos a cambio de alojamiento y comida en los edificios destinados a albergarlos.

Bueno, Loki sabía lo que iba a elegir. La libertad no valía la pena de no hacer magia de nuevo. Si eligía la segunda opción, al menos le quitarían las pulseras algunas veces al día para que pudiera lanzar los hechizos que le digan.

Dr. Strange estaba furioso.

La reducción de sus derechos había comenzado alrededor de siglo X, cuando la Iglesia por fin logró desarrollar un método de esclavizar a los usuarios de magia a voluntad y por lo tanto dejó de darles muerte en el acto. La práctica se había extendido, a pesar de que sólo los ricos tuvieran los medios para producir los implementos supresores de magia, como collares y cinturones de castidad. Durante la revolución industrial, la Scott G. Moore inventó y patentó en 1763 un método de producción en masa las esposas anti-magia, y los desde ese entonces los _gobiernos_ habían empezado a cazar brujos para esclavizarlos. La práctica se extendió más y más, hasta que fue la norma.

Y a pesar de que sus primos en Europa habían luchado y ganado de nuevo sus derechos a principios del siglo XIX, la práctica ya se había extendido a las colonias, donde se mantuvo incluso años después de que se declarara la independencia.

No era nada si no esperado.

Daba igual. Amora era parte del grupo, y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso del Dr. Strange, cuyo discurso se tornó revolucionario.

Sus aprendices, quienes lo respetaban mucho, eran de la misma opinión. Victor comenzó un grupo de luchadores por la libertad sin el conocimiento del Dr. Strange, y Loki se unió, queriendo rescatar Amora. Ellos reclutaron a usuarios de magia entre los compañeros aprendices, y hechiceros, brujas y magos de la Paranet, y organizaron una resistencia.

Ellos no aceptarían esta opresión sin sentido.

* * *

Loki tenía dieciocho años cuando su complot para liberar a los Arcanistas Estatales esclavizados, Amora entre ellos, tuvo lugar.

Fue una victoria pírrica, sin embargo, porque lo atraparon mientras esperaba a que el último de ellos cruzara el portal que él y Victor había construido. Se las arregló para empujar a Amora hacia el otro lado y cerrar el portal antes de que las granadas anti-s, también diseñado especialmente por el I.S., explotaran frente a él y lo tumbaran.

Ellos lo 'registrarom', le pusieron las esposas supresoras de magia y lo metieron en una de las celdas recién desocupadas. Pero Loki era ridículamente sabio acerca de la magia. Incluso castrado y sin acceso a su propia magia, él todavía tenía energía suficiente para matar al hombre que lo custodiaba, utilizar la llave especial para abrir las esposas, escapar, y usar sigaldría y la alquimia para que el edificio se viniera abajo con él adentro.

Fue noqueado por la caída de escombros, y cogido de nuevo cuando lo encontraron inconsciente en los escombros.

Dado que era demasiado peligroso para ser usado como habían estado utilizando los otros hechiceros, y aparentemente porque muchos de los guardias (que, a diferencia de Loki, eran ciudadanos 'de verdad') habían muerto a causa de sus acciones, fue arrendado por monedas a las Industrias Stark para que experimentaran sobre él.

Le recibieron prácticamente en bandeja y echando espuma por la boca, y lo metieron en el sub-nivel más profundo, en una jaula especial. Ésta tenía paredes de medio metro de espesor de vidrio psión-aislante, y estaba construida en el pentágono central de un pentagrama, clásico círculo para contener magia, hecho de Hierro Frío (tm) fundido en el suelo. I.S. claramente no iba a correr ningún riesgo con él.

Los científicos midieron su magia para tratar de ubicarlo en el sistema de rango de potencias, pensando que estaría muy alto en la escala porque había conseguido implosionar un edificio incluso con las esposas de oro-titanio. Tenían la esperanza de que Loki fuera uno de los míticos seis o siete usuarios de magia del rango de cinco predicho estadísticamente. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían que no había usado _su_ magia.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevaron, entonces, cuando, incluso enfadado como estaba, con sus emociones sobrealimentando su magia, apenas alcanzó rascando el rango tres.

Aún así, eso significaba que era más poderoso que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población. Y eso, a su vez, significa que todos los resultados de los prototipos que I.S. probara sobre él serían representativos. Si se las arreglaban para bajar a Loki de un golpe y mantenerlo caído, el producto serviría.

Luego de tres días, los científicos de I.S. tuvieron que atar Loki con una camisa de fuerza entre los experimentos sólo para evitar que matar a alguien.

Al menos al principio: al año, lo hacían prevenir Loki se suicidara.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas**

Espero que esta pequeña into les haya gustado. Les aviso desde ya que este fic es frostiron, o sea, Loki/Tony Stark, pero igual es muy sutil. Otra cosa: aunque estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por traducir en castellano neutro, soy Argentina, así que quizá se encuentren con algún vocablo que no reconozcan. Solo basta googlearlo o preguntarme :)

Hablando de vocablos. Les dejo un glosario para el resto del fic. (No les doy la lista entera para no espoilear.)

**Arcanista Estatal ( _pl_ - Arcanistas) **El título oficial de un usuario de magia registrado que optó por trabajar para el Estado.

**Castrar ( _verbo_ , _normal_ ) **_argot _en la comunidad mágica, ponerle "joyas" a un usuario de magia.

**Castrado ( _adjetivo_ ) **_argot_ en la comunidad mágica, alguien con "joyas".

**Esposas ( _sustantivo_ _pl_ ) **Las pulseras supresoras de magia que los usuarios se ven obligados a usar cuando se registran. Solían ser fabricadas sólo por Industrias Stark, pero ahora hay más fabricantes, aunque sólo I.S. utiliza el Hierro Frío en su fabricación.

**Esposar ( _verbo_ ) **El acto de poner esposas a alguien, por lo general con violencia. También se llama _castración._

**Esposado ( _adjetivo_ ) **Se utiliza para describir un usuario de magia que lleva esposas.

**Hierro Frío ( _sustantivo_ ), **una aleación de oro y titanio patentado y marca comercial por Industrias Stark. Tiene la propiedad de ser el peor conductor de la magia descubierto hasta ahora, incluso mejor que en el aislante que el hierro frío real.

**Joya ( _sustantivo, colectivo _joyería ) **_argot_ en la comunidad mágica, cualquier tipo de artefacto que suprime la magia. Generalmente, son las pulseras o esposas de supresión de oro-titanio creadas por Industrias Stark. Dado que diferentes modelos se utilizan en diferentes rangos, y que los Arcanistad arrendados suelen tener pulseras personalizadas, son también un símbolo de estatus.

******Paranet ( _sustantivo_ ) **acrónimo de "paranormal" e "internet". Iniciado por Harry Dresden — mago de rango cuatro arrendado John Marcone, capo de la mafia en Chicago — el Paranet es una comunidad subterránea en internet de usuarios mágicos de bajo y medio nivel a través del cual se pueden intercambiar mensajes, contratar talentos mágicos y comunicarse mutuamente para recibir apoyo emocional y a veces financiero.

**Perro del gobierno **_argot_ Magico, término peyorativo para Arcanistas Estatales. El "gobierno" se puede sustituir segun convenga, por ejemplo, "perro de los militares".

**Psiónico ( _sustantivo_ , _pl_ psiónicos) **_argot _usuario de magia.

**Sistema de clasificación **Escala exponencial ideada durante la primera Guerra Mundial por los alemanes para clasificar los magos de combate en términos de potencia. El rango en sí, de 0 a un hipotético 5, se puede calcular tomando el logaritmo en base 10 de la salida de potencia de un usuario de la magia, la cual se mide en táumos.

**Táumo ( _sustantivo_ ) **unidad básica de la fuerza mágica, establecida universalmente como la cantidad de magia necesaria para crear una paloma blanca pequeña o tres bolas de billar de tamaño normal.

**UCM ( _sigla_ ) **Unidad Contra Magiar Creado por SHIELD cuando la amenaza mágica se convirtió en real. Una de las divisiones es informalmente conocido como los Vengadores.


End file.
